Talk:Light-Rider/@comment-80.110.66.143-20160731061715
Finally finished the event at PR 112, with 3323233. No skips. Gold spent = 272 GC - 85 GC reward = 187 GC which is really cheap for an unofficial F1 car. Up until reaching 6.4, I had only done all R$ upgrades + the T&W GC and Drivetrain GC upgrade (60 + 50 = 110) and subsequent R$ upgrades, having a PR of 107.something. To finish the event, I had to slap on the GC upgrade for Engine, Suspension and Brakes and R$ upgrades that followed, which cost me an additional 65 + 55 + 42 = 162 GC. The toughest nails to crack were 6.4, 7.1, 7.2 and 7.3. While 7.4 seems to be have an even higher grid than 7.3, the fact that you have 5 laps instead of 3 gives you more leisure to eventually reach Michael and overtake him. However, note that even at 5 laps you wont run into lapping traffic, so you really need to reach 1st place by your own effort. If you are at 107.something, then I suggest you upgrade like me, because skipping 6.4, 7.1, 7.2, 7.3. and 7.4 will cost you 30 + 35 + 35 + 35 + 35 = 170 GC and unless you're an expert driver I can tell you 6.4 and 7.3 are impossible at PR 107 and 7.1, 7.2 and 7.4 highly unlikely - the most important thing is to NOT skid. Skidding is the worst mistake you can make in a F1 car as it slows you down. Another thing to remember is the higher your top speed, the less likely you are to skid, i.e. the car builds downforce with top speed, so some of the easier corners should be taken at top speed without even touching the brakes, while it is absolutely paramount to manual brake (even if you have low braking assist) to take a hairpin corner well. If you skid into a corner, you lose. It's that simple. 6.4 is tough because you realize how fast the bots have gotten. You really have to practice the "no skidding" rule here on the hairpins Silverstone offers and train the high speed steering on the easier corners. 7.1 is somewhat tough because it is an elimination with really fast opponents and you dont have much time to reach 1st. 7.2 is somewhat tough because you need to drive a lap in the opposite direction and always keep an eye on the map to be able to slow down early enough to take those hairpins. Make sure to collide with Ahmed to damage his car while you will recover faster. I skipped the chicane on the way. 7.3 is very tough because you only have 3 laps time to overtake Michael, and that guy is driving a V2 rocket compared to the 2nd guy. DO NOT skip the chicane, as the grass will considerably shave off your top speed and you need to start building it again in the ensuing curved straight while going into the chicane allows you to exit it at a higher speed than you exit the grass. The best way to overtake Michael is if you manage to catch up to him and then overtake from the inside, pressing your Lotus against his to make him skid. If a bot skids, he falls behind REALLY FAST. 7.4 Same strategy as 7.3, there really is no point cutting corners with a F1 car. Good luck! Keep watching those ads and keep resetting your ad-id in google settings to speed up upgrades and repair.